


日常小短篇

by Feuerlicht



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht
Summary: 真的好喜欢整天吵吵吵的他们。





	日常小短篇

会跟他吵架是因为在乎他。虽然这种话源辉二是打死也不会说出口的。

 

现在回过头来想想，他们两个还真是不可思议，神原拓也和源辉二。明明每次一见面就吵得不可开交，吵架的理由又是如此牵强附会，可他们居然能同窗数载，又在同一屋檐下共同生活了整整两年。也算得上是一个奇迹了。

 

也不知是从何时起，吵架已成了两人的习惯，似乎就像是，如果哪一天没有发生口角，心里就痒痒的，生活不完整。

 

又不知是从何时起，吵架已成了为对方设置的专属，只有在对方面前才会毫无芥蒂地怒吼，才会像一个孩子一样对一些小事斤斤计较，才会完完全全不顾脸面不顾形象。

 

一般来说，吵完不需要什么特殊的表示，第二天便又会和好，第二天和好不了，便等第三天。再不济时，通常是拓也主动认错道歉，又通常是讨好般地唤著他的名字——偶尔会摆着那样一副不情愿的面孔。而辉二则是一脸勉为其难接受道歉，也不知心中的火气到底消了没有——估计是早消了，就等着神原拓也的道歉。只是这些他绝不会表现出来罢了。拓也亦算是足够了解其秉性，又过於宠溺他，才不甚介怀。

 

到底是被逼无奈亦或是心甘情愿，谁知道呢，但也无需在乎，可不是吗？

 

但神奇的是，整天吵吵吵的相处模式并没有破坏两人的关系，相反，那种早在数码世界便已建立起来的信任与默契充斥在两人之间，成了彼此的联系，彼此的羁绊。

 

吵架的时候背靠背，赌着气。

 

战斗的时候背靠背，性命相付。

 

就算是在和平的现实世界，这种关系依旧如同一根无形的线一般牵引着他们。

 

比如通学路上并肩走著，一个百无聊赖踢著石子儿絮絮叨叨，另一个则静静地聆听他的每一句废话，却会在学校门口的便利店里为买什麼口味的饮料争个半天，结果快要迟到了才作罢。

 

比如无论是什麼样的球赛，只要两人同时上场，天衣无缝的配合总令人惊叹。至於赛前战术商讨时的争吵和赛后对对方不完美表现的冷嘲热讽互相挖苦，又是让人不禁怀疑，这两人究竟是怎麼凑到一块儿的。

 

比如午休吃便当时，拓也会随意地夹走辉二饭盒中的食物，就像在享用自己那份一样，毫不客气。辉二也是无奈，却拿他没办法，只在忍无可忍时吼上他几句，而后一个人抱着便当上了天台不打算理睬他，拓也哪依，立马随著他的脚步一起上了天台。辉二只是沉默，拓也呵呵地傻笑著，气氛微妙。然而不知有意还是无意，辉二日后带的便当较之先前的量更大了些。

 

再比如考试前拓也会无赖一般整日缠著辉二帮他补习，午休时把他堵在图书馆，放学后死皮赖脸跟他回家。辉二当然会骂他笨蛋，骂他不好好用功，骂他只知临时抱佛脚，却依旧会为他讲题，熬夜为他整理笔记，考试时为他担心是否能做出来。

 

在吵架的同时，似乎也有什麼不知名的情愫在慢慢滋生，发芽，有如断线的风筝，你无法掌控它的方向，不知它将飞往何方。

 

喜欢是一种很单纯，又很复杂的感情。明明表面上就是这麼嫌弃对方，而他们却是不得不承认，心中是最最珍视对方的。

 

从国中，到高校，再到大学。

 

细水长流，春秋代序。

 

何必在意那到底是什麼感情，仅仅是想更多地了解他，走进他的生活，走进他的内心，然后，生活在一起。

 

所以那个时候当拓也提出同居时，尚不及深思熟虑，辉二便已下意识地点头答应了。

 

中了他的套儿，答应了，悔改不了了。

 

完了，这辈子都得跟他绑在一起了。

 

这是那个曾经以为人生无需感情，而自己将沉陷于永生寂寥的辉二没有想到的事。

 

—————————————————

 

死性不改。同居第一天又不可避免地吵了起来。

 

从一日三餐怎麼解决，吵到家居摆设如何顺眼，再吵到该不该睡同一间房。

 

辉二自然是坚决反对，拓也死缠烂打好言相劝也无用。转而一想，大抵是因为还没有定下名份，明确关系，故而还有一丝的顾虑吧。

 

那就趁这个机会挑清了吧。神原拓也一向是那麼直来直去，反正他明白自己怀著怎样的心情，早说晚说都是一样的，只要在还能触碰得到对方的时候说出口就足够了。

 

吵架尚未吵出个结果，源辉二正想抽身回书房时，被神原拓也一把拉住了袖口，还未等他骂出口，双唇便已被严严实实地堵住。

 

就像是出于本能，不想反抗，反而顺着他的攻势，被他牵着鼻子走。

 

完了，又中招了。

 

为什麼跟神原拓也这个混蛋在一起的时候智商会被无限拉低？！平时那个高冷的源辉二呢？！

 

郁闷归郁闷，源辉二却只有闭上眼，与他做着比吵架还要激烈的事。可能是因为第一次，技术烂得很，也毫无经验可言，只知横冲直撞，真的很像神原拓也一贯的作风。源辉二作势抵抗，却又有意无意地迎合。现在想这些也没有用，他只觉脑海中一片空白，耳畔回响着嗞嗞杂音，近乎窒息而无法思考。

 

但不管怎样，两人的关系从暧昧不清扑朔迷离，终於到达了一个新的起点，有了一个定论。

 

既然是恋人，那麼睡一间房也就没什麼好奇怪的了。

 

虽然源辉二自始至终背对着他，或许是嫌弃，抑或是别扭，神原拓也依旧乐呵呵地看着他的背影，也不知一个人在乐呵些什麼。伸出手揽过他的腰，胸膛贴上他的后背，十指相扣。怀中人睡得安稳，只是双手冰冷。

 

拓也记得他特别畏寒，在数码世界时还逞强褪去外套给泉，回到现世后，每逢冬季，他都会里三层外三层地将自己裹进厚重的衣物中，手心的温度也常年彻骨得寒，即便他不说，拓也也隐隐察觉得到。有的时候他就想，辉二真的像雪地里的苍狼一样。源辉二当然不会像女生那般带些个暖手之物，神原拓也却会时常递上他的温暖，他的热烈，比如握住他的双手。与其说他是畏寒，倒不如说是缺乏安全感，那更是需要给他一个安稳可靠的保障了。

 

源辉二对牵手之类亲密的举动似乎有些抵触。或许那不是反感，只是略微有些小别扭。人前他会毫不犹豫甩开他，但人后倒是处处顺着他。其实，辉二也是贪恋他的温暖的吧。烈火灼灼，终能融化冰川。

 

其实源辉二并没有睡著。身后之人传来的源源不断的暖意让人莫名心安，就像苍狼，纵使习惯于寒冷，却依旧需要温度，所以他是断断不舍推开他的，也只有佯装入睡，才能偶尔任性而为，独享这份温暖。吐息不轻不重地打在脖颈之间，带著他独有的气息。

 

心脏跳动的韵律是那麼熟悉，就像他们合体进化时源辉二清清楚楚感受到的那样。他记得有一次拓也吵着要一同出去看电影，而电影尚未过半他便已搁在自己肩头睡过去了。就像在数码世界的某个夜晚，夜宿密林之中，他借取暖之由与自己凑得很近，最后还是靠在自己身上睡得死死的。那时，他的温度，他的脉搏，都是如此清晰如新。没有变过，神原拓也还是那个神原拓也，真是太好了。

 

—————————————————

 

“你打算睡到什麼时候？！”

 

突如其来的强光全数映射入瞳中，眼前一片斑驳的白影，连睁开眼都是奢望。日光驱逐了黑夜，白昼如虹，可神原拓也偏偏不愿起床。

 

“难得周末能多睡一会⋯⋯”

 

他顺势裹紧了被褥，用手挡住了刺眼的日光，口齿不清地嘟囔着。

 

忍无可忍，源辉二上前一把掀开他的被单，冲著他吼道：“你再不起来早饭都凉了！”

 

听闻此言，神原拓也浑身一个激灵猛地坐起身，揉了揉惺忪睡眼，因睡姿不当而致使变形的发丝立在头顶，随着他的动作轻轻晃了晃。他战战兢兢地问道： “早饭⋯⋯你做的？”

 

源辉二将手中被褥甩开，狠狠瞪了他一眼：“我出门买的。”

 

“喔喔好我马上就来！”他松了一口气，抓起床头的衣物一股脑儿套上，踢上拖鞋去洗漱。辉二不再搭理他，自顾自地做别的事去了。

 

对於三餐的问题，两人也曾想尽办法自力更生，只可惜在捣鼓了半天险些烧了厨房之后……放弃了。

 

其实对方有几斤几两他们心中都明白得很，自从汉堡村之游起。本来就不抱什麼希望，所以很容易地就接受了现实。

 

但真的要吃一辈子外卖吗。

 

源辉二整理完床铺和衣物，走到餐桌边顺手拿起适才下楼买的报纸，随意翻阅起来，顺口问道：“中午呢？出去吃？”

 

解决完眼前早餐，神原拓也心满意足抚着小腹，瞥了他一眼，反口问道：“不然呢？”

 

突然间安静下来，只剩窗外时不时的一声鸟鸣，和源辉二翻着报纸沙沙作响之声。他没有接茬，放下报纸起身清理餐桌，却又听他道：“辉二，你不打算好好学一学？呃我是指……总不见得一辈子都……”

 

源辉二动作一顿，闷闷地应了一声。也不知是不是因为赌气。

 

后来，神原拓也挺后悔说了那句话的。

 

“啊啊啊你怎麼放那麼多盐！！”

 

“菜谱上就是这麼写的啊混蛋！”

 

“你走开让我来做！”

 

“你做的那能吃？！”

 

“总比你的好！！”

 

最后的结果都是一样的，把厨房搞得一片狼藉却什麼也没做成。算了，以后还是靠外卖过活吧。

 

未来的日子还很长。

 

他们的路，也很长。


End file.
